Yddam Yhprum
“I know I can’t make any of it up to you, Hcaz… but you don’t have to help me with anything if you don’t want to.” - Yddam to Hcaz, regarding their past (src) Yddam Toleco Yhprum (Numbuh -58x-59) is the daughter of Guod Yhprum and Newg Rekcut and Maddy Murphy's Negative counterpart in Gamewizard's and Numbuh 227's universe. Yddam is a member of the DNK, the twin sister of Hcaz Yhprum. Nextgen Series Ever since Yddam and Hcaz were little, people have always lent a helping hand to Yddam when she was feeling weak or upset - which was generally all the time. Her parents helped Yddam learn to walk, DNC cadets helped Yddam passed training, and their classmates helped Yddam do homework and get through school - while Hcaz was always left to do everything himself. The brother developed a hate for their recurring theme, to the point where he would refuse to help his sister until she learned to defend herself. Despite this, Hcaz helps Yddam out of a few situations, though he questions himself in doing it. In Down in the Negaverse, Yddam is first seen approaching Calil and Yrreb who are having tea at the park. She asks them why they don't play tag if they are werecats, to which they respond they don't want to behave like animals. Yddam states that they should explore their instincts more as they are lucky to have powers. After the werecats leave when Trepur arrives, Yddam bumps into Sirhc and (after scaring each other) greets him, blushing. After Sirhc tells her about Nerehc being caught for trying to frame his Positive, Yddam brings up what would happen if their Positives died. After Sirhc shares his point of view on the matter, Yddam wonders what her Positive is like, saying she must be tough. Sirhc states that he thinks she might be scary and he likes Yddam better because she understands him. Both are then forced to do woman chores by Trepur before being saved by her brother, Hcaz. When Hcaz scolds her for wanting to have powers, Yddam accuses him of not liking her anyway because he never helps her. Yddam then calls him a jerk after he leaves to complete a mission. After Sirhc falls into a sewer river, Yddam shows a rare display of courage and dives in to save him, revealing her talent of swimming. Yddam then humbly denies that she was amazing when Sirhc praises her, saying that anyone could have done it. On Halloween, she dresses as a Fishman, and is turned into a Fishman for real during the Curse of Monsters. She is joyous as she shows this to Sirhc, then decides to swim into the ocean, where she is ambushed by merkids. The curse wears off before she can escape, captured and taken to Anaeco. Hcaz later tries to rescue her, but is captured as well, and both are used as test targets for the Dimensional Transportifier, warped into the Animret Dimension. They land in Jungle of the Apes and find their way to the High Jungle, a village of civilized intelligent apes. As Hcaz asks around and makes his way through, he shows resent to Yddam, who is too afraid to ride the moving lifts and grows tired climbing ladders, but is assisted by a few apes. Both twins rest in the Fancy Banana restaurant for dinner, and when Yddam questions why Hcaz is always mean to her, Hcaz ultimately recounts their childhood where Hcaz always had to do everything himself while Yddam is a spoiled whining girl who had everyone helping her. Yddam feels bad about the realization, but earns support from nearby apes when Hcaz continues to resent her, tempting the boy to leave. Yddam later follows him, and watches as Hcaz tries to battle the Gnok Family when they invade the laboratory. When he's overpowered, Yddam tries to fight them, but is overpowered by Yknuhc crawling around her clothes and tickling her. She gets Kahcrek and Nazrat to shoot the ceiling and activate the sprinklers, enabling Yddam to use Fishman Karate and take out the Gnoks with Hcaz's help. Following the scuffle, Yddam accepts Hcaz's earlier anger and makes them promise not to hate each other 'til they can find Nerehc. The next morning, the two borrow an aircraft and begin skimming the world for Nerehc. They land on Agutrot Island, a base for the Galactic Navy, and follow a group of ships to Aksoloh where they find Ikuyim. After explaining the story, they fly around some more and discover Ininap in HcorbNud Ruins, also looking for Nerehc. Ininap reveals that Dialga told her Nerehc was already back home, and using the Satanic mark on her back, they power Kahcrek's Dimension Transporter and are able to get back home. On Christmas, Sirhc buys Yddam a pair of Fishman Gloves, which he explains can be used to help Yddam use Fishman Karate better. During Meet Your Match Day, Yddam met her Positive, Maddy, openly expressing her love for metahumans, making Maddy annoyed. When the DNKG invade Moonbase, Yddam is taken prisoner to DNKG H.Q. with the rest of the operatives, but later escape with Emorej and Lorac's help. Yddam does battle with Annaira Eerfnud using Fishman Karate against her waterbending. The battle takes them to a waterway, where Anna forms a water octopus in attempt to stab Yddam. Yddam tricks Anna into stabbing an electric pipe, shocking Annaira into submission. Battles *Yddam vs. merkids. *Yddam and Hcaz vs. Gnok Family. *Yddam and Hcaz vs. Annaira Eerfnud. Appearance Yddam looks identical to Maddy, with long brown hair and blue eyes, but her shirt is red with a blue horizontal stripe instead of vice-versa. She wears blue jeans and white shoes with a blue stripe around each. Personality Yddam is a very unsecure girl who admires benders and metahumans, believing that they are superior to regular humans. Therefore, she doesn't acknowledge her own abilities, thinking she's unworthy compared to them. Also Yddam doesn't like dogs, in fact, she fears them, but she doesn't fear water and she enjoys swimming more than anything. Despite her skill, Yddam doesn't act prideful in it. Yddam loves her brother as much as Maddy loves hers, but she express it more openly, often saying it much to Hcaz's annoyance. Abilities Yddam is an amazing swimmer, likely being one of the best in the DNK. She can hold her breath underwater for long periods of time so she is often picked for underwater-related missions. After a quick read-through of a merman book (or at least studying the images), Yddam learned how to do Fishman Karate and how to manipulate sprinkling rain to her advantage. Later, she gets a pair of Fishman Gloves for Christmas to help her better get in tune with the water and use Fishman Karate better. Yddam also studies bending arts and knows the chi points of any bender and where to chi-block them, including a bloodbender's weak spot in the neck. Weaknesses Yddam is a weak fighter and can barely stand against weaker opponents. She's also a bad pilot though not the worst. Yddam is also very ticklish, and can be rendered very helpless when caught in a tickle-trap. Trivia * When creating them, Numbuh 227 thought about giving Yddam and Hcaz powers, but decided against it. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Negatives Category:DNK Operatives Category:Martial Artists Category:Twins Category:Numbuh 227's Pages